She and The Savior
by storiesbyAbby
Summary: Her best friend and her boyfriend could never get along with each other. So all she needed was a savior.


**A/N: **This story is written on behalf of all Shreya fans in reply to my friend BlindRedEyes challenge to Shreya Lover.

The challenge was about 2 things I. It's not easy to write a story. (Honestly, it never occurred to me because till now I never gave it much of a thought.)

II. People still remember Muskaan. (It's obvious!)

Before I start I want to clarify one thing. BlindRedEyes is one of my closest friends on this Archive and the only purpose of accepting this challenge is to show everyone that challenges can be accepted without bashing anyone.

Now, to all the Shreya fans. Hope I did justice her character in this story.

Enough of my bakwaas now. Here's the story. Enjoy!

"You were gaping at that girl in that bar. You can't deny that. I saw you."

"And so were you."

"So what? I'm single."

"Just because I'm in a relationship with your friend doesn't necessarily mean that I'll have to cover up my eyes whenever any other girl comes in front of me."

"Neither does it imply that you'll flirt with them."

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING."

"YES. YOU WERE."

She sat there face-palmed as the two most precious men in her life fought once again, hoping against hope that at least for once they'd stop fighting.

It's been six months since Daya proposed Shreya and ever since he and Vineet can't stop fighting. According to Vineet, her best friend, Shreya deserved someone far better than Daya, someone that Daya could never become.

It seemed as if God had answered her prayers as Abhijeet and Muskaan walked in through the door. Abhijeet, Daya and Muskaan are best of friends. And if anyone could ever control Daya then it had to be these two.

"Hey Jhalla! Fighting once again?" Muskaan asked as Abhijeet made his way to the refrigerator to get himself something to drink.

"Don't you dare call me Jhalla. Get it?" Daya said in a threatening voice, turning towards Muskaan.

"Ooh! I'm scared!" Muskaan shot back.

Daya knew he could never win over Muskaan when it came to a war of words. So, he adopted the only way out hoping that it would work.

"Abhijeet! Better ask your girlfriend to shut her mouth!" He cried out.

"You sister, you'll know her better than me." Abhijeet said with a smirk.

"You two are impossible!" Daya said in a huff.

"But that doesn't quite explain why you and Vineet were fighting." Abhijeet said, taking a sip from the soft drink bottle that he had pulled out just now.

"I wasn't fighting. It was Vineet who was shouting at me" Said Daya.

"I was shouting you? Why don't you tell Abhijeet sir and Muskaan the whole thing?" Vineet shot back.

"The whole story?" Muskaan asked with a bemused smile.

"Daya was flirting at the bar today." Vineet said, glad at the life-line Muskaan gave him.

"Trust me Shreya, I wasn't." Daya said, turning towards Shreya. He knew that Vineet was the last person Shreya would doubt.

"You mean to say that Vineet is lying?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No. But… "Daya was frantically searching for words to give a reply that would satisfy Shreya.

"Wow! See? Now you don't even have anything to say. Because you know that you were flirting." Once again Vineet taunted him.

And once again the two started fighting while Abhijeet was trying his best to stop them.

"Shreya, I've got something far more interesting to tell you other than all these fights, you know." Muskaan said.

"Really? What is it?" Shreya asked excitedly.

"It's the end of year sale at Forum Courtyard. They've really got an awesome collection this year you know." Muskaan said, with dreamy eyes.

"Don't tell me that you've completed your shopping." Shreya said with a pout.

"Well, I went there with Abhijeet yesterday but I'm not yet done with my shopping." Muskaan grinned.

"Wow! This time we'll go together then." Shreya said excitedly.

"But there's a problem." Said Muskaan, dragging Shreya away from the three men, two of whom were shouting so loud now that it was impossible for the girls to hear anything over their voice.

"Problem? Don't tell me that the sale is about to end." Shreya said, her voice apprehensive.

"Well, kinda. It'll end to tomorrow. And you know the rush na?" Muskaan said.

"Then why don't we go today?" Shreya asked excitedly.

"Today?" Muskaan seemed horrified at the idea for some reason.

"Yeah. Today. Please?" Shreya begged. She knew that the older girl could never refuse her when she begged like that.

"Fine! Let's go then." Muskaan grinned at her.

"I'll be here in a jiffy!" Shreya, as she went out of the room.

"Abhijeet, I and Shreya are going out. Hope you don't mind." Muskaan told her boyfriend, who was trying his best to stop a fist fight between the other two.

"Mind? Of course not baby. But take my wallet before you go." He said, almost getting sandwiched.

"Oh no! You know I like to spend my own money, don't you." Muskaan argued.

"Please. It's a request." Abhijeet was literally pleading this time.

"Fine!" Said an exasperated Muskaan.

"That's like a good girl. Now take it out of my pocket, will you?" Abhijeet smiled at her.

At the moment, both his hands were busy as he tried his best to stop Daya and Vineet from getting into a nasty fight. As Muskaan was taking was taking Abhijeet's wallet out, it struck Vineet and Daya that Shreya was going with her too.

"Shreya!" Daya called her out as she entered the room once again.

"I'm going out." She said, slipping on her shoes.

"I know. Here take my wallet." He said, giving her his wallet.

"Wait! I don't think he'll have much there. Going by the fact that he loves to make a bit too many special friends." Vineet said, stressing on the words 'special friends'. "Take mine." He added, stuffing his wallet into her hand.

Shreya stood there, rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to say.

"Come on, Shreya! We're getting late!" Muskaan called out.

"Yeah, but what I'm supposed to do with these?" Shreya asked, bewildered pointing to the two wallets in her hands.

"Spend the money. I'd like it." Daya said with a smile.

She opened her mouth to say something but Vineet took the two wallets and put them in her handbag before handing it back to her.

"Now go." He said, giving her a light push.

The two girls were almost out of the house when Daya called out once again.

"By the way, where are you two going?" He asked, as it suddenly struck him that they haven't yet told them their destination.

"To the end of year sale at Forum Courtyard." Muskaan lightly tossed the words above her shoulder as she followed Shreya outside.

Daya and Vineet stood there, their, mouth agape. Both of them knew that their wallets would be devoid of any cash by the time Shreya returned.

**A/N: **(BlindRedEyes): Hello everyone. It's my honor to appear in the story of Abby. See guys, I am not against anyone. My irritation with any character doesn't affect the friendship with author. Choices are our own, but loving them with burning passion doesn't mean we have to go against their supporter. This is the reply of my challenge but m not sad or angry on her, coz its living author that matters. Some of you might have thought that I was freaking out for Muskaan, but I wanted to convey the message to all guest reviewers to be sensible enough to not hurt authors' sentiment. Accepting and fulfilling a challenge doesn't mean you have to degrade the character. You have to give full performance and write down a decent story that would be acceptable. For everyone authors should matter more than character. Even if u doesn't like shipping or anything, you can criticize them politely. You do not need to be vulgar. This is what I call an acceptance of challenge. Please readers, we write for your entertainment...

...and our solace. If u don't like it, give it constructive criticism, we would gladly accept it and try to improvise next one, but bashing the author is not acceptable, and we would definitely defend each other. So please enjoy it.


End file.
